Nightmare Memories
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: It was happening again. Every night it was the same thing. The Nightmarish Memories simply plagued Usagi's sleep and sometimes when she wasn't careful, when she was awake. What are the Dreams that plague Usagi
1. Chapter 1

It was happening again.

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Unable to truly sleep without another's presence and body. Every night it was the same thing. The Nightmarish Memories simply plagued Usagi's sleep and sometimes when she wasn't careful, when she was awake.

It had all started after Seiya-chan and the other Star lights had left. She began to feel guilty at not being able to honestly protect her friends and loved ones. At first the dreams weren't so bad, just reminiscing about old times when they had found about their past identities as scouts. Then all the times the girls had hung out, had study sessions in which she laid about and ate while Ami-chan tried to get her to pay attention. Yes those were good times, but then the dreams took a turn that wasn't so nice but more so cruel. She began reliving each time the girls had gotten hurt because of her, the time she couldn't transform because she wanted to be normal then when she gave the holy grail to mistress 9 and so many other times.

Yea those were cruel things to relive but only the beginning as night by night she began to relive the event of each time one of her friends had died for her. In the beginning when they had fought the Doom and Gloom girls and the most recent when losing their star seeds to Galaxia. That was only the first few weeks after Seiya-chan had left and then it seemed the dreams or as she had begun to call them for what they were nightmare memories stopped. They staid gone for a month and she began to regain the sleep she had lost and bring back her health.

At that time Mamoru had sat down with her mother and father and asked for her hand like a true gentlemen. It was wonderful but there was a downside, Mamoru still needed to go to America for University. So with a promise that when he came back in 9 months time that they would wed, he once again gave her the ring that was both a promise and a symbol of his love, and boarded his flight for America.

It was that very night that the dreams came back intensely, in the same way they did before. Good times she shared with Mamoru and then the bad. Everything that had ever happen to him that was her fault came bolting in detailed scenes each night. The worst were the moments when she had lost him and had nobody to turn to, like now.

The scouts had all begun to move on with their lives. Ami-chan had taken her entrance exams to University and would be transferring to a College in America to study in a months time. While Rei-chan had started working another job as well as keeping up with her shrine duties and looking after her grandfather. Mina-chan had hit a big break after being signed while singing at her karaoke job and was getting ready to start recording her debut album. Lita-chan had finally worked up enough money to open up a joint business of a flower shop and a small restaurant, she called it Lita's Edible Treats & Florals. It honestly was a great place to take someone out on a date or to just sit back and enjoy a nice lunch.

As for Michiru-san and Haruka-san they had finally tied the knot and married. They were currently getting different degrees at the University while Michiru-san was on break from touring, after all she is a wonderful violinist while Haruka-san was a great keyboardist. Haruka-san still had her fun driving racecars and motorcycles while Michiru-san enjoyed her swimming on the side. Setsuna-san had taken Hotaru-chan with her to do some traveling during the summer, they were due back soon so Hataru-chan could start going back to school. All in all both the inner and outer Senshi all had new lives and were perfectly happy, without her, and without the trouble of fighting anymore of the nega force.

Time to time she would see Chibi-Usa who each time looked older and older and until she had grown to be a teenager and dating Helios. But like the girls she only visited when she had time to spar and sadly even that was limited to how much she could effect time.

All in all with the girls busy with their new life, Mamoru gone studying to be a great doctor and Chibi-usa not being able to teleport back and forth she was a very lonely bunny when June 30 rolled by and nobody showed up or wished her a happy birthday but the short call from Mamoru and the cake her mother made her. That night the dreams tortured with spreading her like peanut butter and jelly on toast until she cracked.


	2. Authors note-Need to know

**_I am so very sorry that i have yet to update but sadly the chapters that i had finished and ready to be uploaded are gone due to my laptop having a melt down and me loosing everything from my hard drive. I had them backed up on a flash drive but it got ran over while i was running to the bus stop. So please give me some time to get everything back up and running and by Nov 1 I shall have a new chapter out. This is the latest of course._**

Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
